Little Accidents
by Fiona Carter
Summary: Paine begins to realize that maybe Rikku being a klutz isn't a bad thing. It might just make life more intresting for the both of them. M for later content. Reviews welcomed.


**Little Accidents **

Disclaimer: I don't own them…If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I.

How she did it I'll never know. What drove her to it, she claims it was it was an accident. Why I never bothered to kill her for it? Because I love her. It's that simple really, I love her. Telling her that is a different matter all together though. Every time I come close to telling her my tongue glues itself to the roof of my mouth. And the brief thoughts I entertained about showing her left me unable to meet her eyes let alone mimic my thoughts. Now, I just accept it. I'm in love with Rikku, and am too terrified to tell her. So I make do with being her friend. However, it would be a little easier to think of her just as a friend is she wore a little more clothing…

"_Dr. P.? Found you!" And there she was tanned flesh glowing under the sun._

_"What now?" I sigh and glare a little, it was either that or moan. Dear Yevon why does she have to wear so little clothing? Strike me now. _

_"Well I was wondering?" She was hopping agitatedly from one foot to the other. At this moment I don't particularly care, the wind has picked up her braids and is dancing them over her collarbone. A collarbone I find myself fighting not to kiss. A collar that was just begging to be nibbled. "Painey…watch looking at?" Pulling my eyes up I can see her emerald ones studying me. Her lips are curled into an amused smile, yet another thing I must fight not to kiss. Shoving down the flush that threatens to surface I merely shrug, "So what were you wondering?" It seemed a pretty good way to distract her._

_"Yuna and I are headed to the hot springs…do you wanna come?" So much for thinking clearly. My brain has shut is self down and she just stands there grinning cutely at me. Seeing Rikku in even less is not good for me, who knows I might just combust. But it's Rikku…in less. "No." Simple as that and I turn back to watch the ocean flash by under the ship. That is until I feel her clutching my arm, green eyes pleading with me and I quickly pull my gaze away. "No." "…please Painey?" And that's all it took, her breath tickled my ear as she asked and I was painfully aware that if I so much as turned my head our lips would meet. I crumbled, "Fine." Sighing again I turn to look at her, and find soft lips touching my own. What was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek inadvertently got turned into a something more. I freeze, I know this is not what she meant to happen and neither did I, but I'm not complaining. So I just stand there, the surprise is just pouring off Rikku and I wonder what she'll do. What she does nearly kills me, her tongue flicks out and brushes my lips before she steps back. "So come on, Yuna's waiting." Looking like she might steam from the ears she bolts back inside the ship._

_As predicted the hot spring was torture. The expected problems were added to by a blushing Rikku who kept loosing track of what was going on around her. And every time our eyes met she quickly looked away. Later that night I caught up to her and before I could say a word she apologized, telling me how she only meant to kiss my cheek and please don't kill her it was an accident. I assured her that, yes accidents happen, and no I was not going to kill her for it._

So now weeks have gone by and once again I find myself on the deck. The night is cloudy and I wonder briefly if it's such a good idea to be up here when I could easily fall off the edge. The idea doesn't get far before the door opens and Rikku steps out. Even in the dim light I can tell it's her, Blonde hair catches what light there is and nearly glows. She doesn't notice me seated against the wall and moves out to the hood ornament. I watch intrigued as she slides down next to it and let herself fall over. We stay like that for a while, I'm not sure how long as I was just enjoying watching her.

Slowly she climbed back to her feet and moved towards the door. This time she does notice me and her eyes stop on my boot. She seems to study it for a moment then flicks her eyes up to meet mine. "Enjoy you nap Rikku?" I fell a smirk tugging at my lips just let it come. She stares at me a moment then her eyes get wide and she backs away. She seems almost afraid and I wonder briefly if I've threatened her today. "Rikku whats wrong?" As I climb to my feet she moves further away. Her only answer is a shake of the head. "Are you ok?" Still no sound. "What wrong?" I try again with the same results. Every time I step foreword she steps back and it's starting to bother me. "Rikku…why are you running from me?" Finally some answer, "mep" so more of a squeak than any real answer. Frustration got the better of me and I move foreword and quickly grip her arms. Giving her an annoyed scowl I pull her back into the hallway and ask again whets wrong. She just avoids my gaze and doesn't answer.

"Rikku…if you don't tell me whats bother you I'm goin-" At that point I just stop. Not because I have nothing to put there but because her lips are pressed firmly against mine. She's shaking I can feel it, her arms are trembling in my hands and I'm just to shocked to notice. Finally after what felt like hours she pulls her lips away, still I stand there, my body refusing to do anything in its shell-shocked state. "Dr. P…" She tries to tug from my grasp but I just hung on. I finally manage to think again and I speak quietly, "it was no accident this time." "…no…I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Please just forget it…" She trailed off sounding so sad I thought she would cry. And when I lifted her chin and met her eyes there were tears running down her cheeks. I smiled and leaned close to her, "what's wrong my little thief?" As I spoke I let my lips brush her ear and was rewarded with her shivering. "Paine?" I caught her ear in my lips and brushed my tongue over it before pulling back and catching her mouth. I can feel her gasp and I slip my tongue past her lips. Candy…that's what she reminds me of, Strawberry candies. I can feel her shaking hands brush up my arms and settle around my neck, her tongue brush against my own and she moans. I know I'm smiling as I move my arms around her back and pull her closer, our bodies touching. My tongue continued to explore her mouth, I was in no rush and gently traced the inside of her lips. After a while I realized I need oxygen and Rikku probably did as well. So I reluctantly pulled back and was amused to see Rikku stretch in an attempt to continue the kiss. "Well thief?" She looked up at me and her emerald eyes were smiling, "Dr. P…could we do that again?"


End file.
